List of tallest buildings in Shadowville
This list of the tallest buildings and structures in Shadowville ranks skyscrapers, towers and other structures in Shadowville by their height. Since 2016, the tallest structure in Shadowville has been a lego skyscraper, which was topped out at 55.88 cm (22 in). The second tallest is a tie between a 50.8 cm (20 in) tall Big Ben and a 50.8 cm (20 in) tall miniature Eiffel Tower, built in 2015 and 2002, respectively. The Shadowville metropolitan area contains the most skyscrapers in the Myers Property. As of September 2018, there are 19 skyscrapers in Shadowville that reach a roof height of at least 30.48 cm (1 ft), with 2 more proposed. The history of tall structures in Shadowville began with the acquisition of Jay's 1st Place Trophy, which stands at 30.48 cm (1 ft) tall, in 1995. The city becoming an SBCS city caused a boom in the construction of tall buildings during the late 2000s and continuing into the 2010s. Tallest Buildings and Non-Buildings in Shadowville: Name Height (in) Status Year Completed Notes Lego Skyscraper 22 Complete 2016 Lego skyscraper. Not a miniature building. Big Ben 20 Complete 2015 Tallest miniature Big Ben in the Myers Property. Tallest miniature building built in the Myers Property so far in the 2010's. Eiffel Tower 20 Complete 2002 Tallest miniature Eiffel Tower in the Myers Property. Tallest miniature building built in the Myers Property in the 2000's. 19 Inch Tall Trophy 19 Complete 2019 Tallest trophy in the Myers Property. Chrysler Building 19 Complete 2015 Largest piece of granite in the Myers Property. Empire State Building 19 Complete 2015 Eiffel Tower 16 Complete 2016 Empire State Building 16 Complete 1996 Christmas present. 2nd tallest miniature building built in the Myers Property in the 1990's. Lego Skyscraper 16 Complete 2017 Lego Skyscraper. Not a miniature building. One World Trade Center (Freedom Tower) 15 Complete 2015 3rd largest piece of marble in the Myers Property, after the marble floor in the Front Foyer and the Kitchen counter. The tallest piece of marble in the Myers Property. Statue of Liberty 15 Complete 2017 Was given to Jay as a gift. It had a price tag of $50 on it. Big Ben 14 Complete 2017 Purchased by Jay at a flea market. Chicago Spire 14 Complete 2016 Largest piece of crystal in the Myers Property. Made out of K9 crystal. Eiffel Tower 14 Complete 2015 Empire State Building 14 Complete 2009 Willis Tower 14 Complete 2017 Purchased by Jay at the Willis Tower gift shop. Antennas were severely damaged during the plane ride home. Galileo Thermometer 13 Complete 2002 Not a miniature building. Willis Tower 13 Complete 2008 Empire State Building 12 Complete 2010 Tallest miniature building made out of wood in the Myers Property. 1st Place Trophy 12 Complete 1995 Won by Jay on 13 October 1995. Part of Jay's Strife for Student of the Month War. Gold in color. Not a miniature building. Big Ben 11.75 Complete 2015 Empire State Building 11.75 Complete 2014 Burj Khalifa 11.5 Complete 2011 Chrysler Building 11.5 Complete 2013 Original World Trade Center 11.5 Complete 2002 CN Tower 11.25 Complete 2017 CN Tower 11.25 Complete 2016 John Hancock Center 11.25 Complete 2008 St. Patrick's Cathedral 11 Complete 2006 CN Tower 10.5 Complete 2008 CN Tower 10.5 Complete 2012 Chrysler Building 10 Complete 2017 Empire State Building 10 Complete 2016 SBCS Convention 2010 10 Complete 2010 name of the building is unknown. SBCS Convention 2010 10 Complete 2017 name of the building is unknown. Space Needle 10 Complete 2017 Statue of Liberty 10 Complete 2016 Scotia Plaza 9.75 Complete 2005 Trump International Hotel & Tower 9.75 Complete 2010 Soldiers' and Sailors' Monument (Indianapolis) 9.5 Complete 2018 Athena Statue 9 Complete 2014 Jay saw that all the other SBCS members were getting the small size, so Jay decided to get the large size. Gold Star Trophy 8.5 Complete 2019 Was purchased by Jay because he likes awards. Tallest Proposed Buildings and Non-Buildings in Shadowville: Name Height (in) Status Year Completed Notes Empire State Building 38 Proposed TBD Would become the tallest miniature building in the Myers Property if built. Chase Tower (Dallas) 20 Proposed TBD Fox Plaza 17 Proposed 2020 - 2021 https://www.trophycentral.com/compass.html 10 Proposed TBD Would become the tallest crystal trophy in the Myers property if built.